


Paint it purple

by moonsqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Hair Dyeing, I'm just going through it, Kinda?, Piercings, Punk Sam Winchester, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Tattoos, and twitter is not helping, just picture purple haired sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsqueen/pseuds/moonsqueen
Summary: Just sam and his dyed hair
Kudos: 15





	Paint it purple

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is going through purple haired sam so I've decided to write a one shot because why not right? Just picture him
> 
> Also it's very late and I'm very dumb so I'm sorry for any typo or grammar mistake

Sam has never described himself as rebel, sure he's done things some people would never dream of. He turned against his own family, ran away from what he was supposed to do, his future. He ran away and built a new whole life from scratch but that's not rebellion that was what he needed to do in order to be himself. 

He may have done it out of spite, sure, but not out of rebellion.

Now though he's here, with a bottle of dye in one hand and a bottle of bleach in the other. It's routine for him at this point, Sam doesn't know why he keeps doing it.

It's not like he's ever been one of those alternative guys that always seems to live their best lives without a care in the world. 

He's always been pretty focused on school, trying to do and be the best he could. Never going off tracks, always blending in with the mass. Never trying to stand out because he knows what being different means and he didn't like it. So why does he constantly feel this urge to change?

\---- 

The first time sam died his hair he was fifteen.

John kept complaining about how Sam wasn't like them, how Sam always tried to hard to be like everyone else. How he tried have a normal life when that was that one thing he couldn't have. 

So he did it.

He bought a cheap bottle of blue dye, Sam didn't even know how that worked, probably he was supposed to bleach his hair first but he didn't have enough money, or well, Dean didn't have enough money. 

They were in another motel, hunting, probably vampires he didn't even remember. The rain was tapping on the windows, that was the only sound one could hear in the middle of the night apart from the quiet snores of both John and Dean. It was dark except for the street lamps and the red and blue motel banner lights, illuminating the room and creating creepy shadows on the walls.

He took the box and quietly got off the bed, wincing when it creaked, he tiptoed to the bathroom. Careful to close the door and put his t-shirt on the floor right under the door before turning the light on, afraid the light would wake his brother and father up.

He carefully read the steps written on the box and took the two bottles out.

after a few minutes everything was ready, fear suddenly found its place in Sam, well, not fear, more like anxiety. Sam knew it wasn't a big deal but the idea of John and how he would react was enough to make sam doubt everything he planned. He didn't really think about the consequences, but now though, everything was coming crushing down. he started over thinking, his head began to spin he had to hold himself on the sink but he came this far sam couldn't back off now. 

With a shaky breath he started scooping the mixture up and messily spread it on his hair. 

He was making a mess but that was not important in that moment. Sam could feel a thrill of something rushing through his veins, he looked around and could see blue stains everywhere, his hands were blue, he even accidentally stained his face. That's not good, but still he couldn't even bring himself to care. 

And he waited, and waited. Clock ticking, it was three a.m. They were supposed to wake up in three hours. 

After the time written on the box was finally up he needed to rinse it off, trying to be extra careful sam turned the faucet on and quickly washed his hair, praying for the others to keep sleeping and not being waken up by the sound of the water.

After what he seemed like an eternity he finally washed all the remaining color off. 

Sam looked up at the mirror and couldn't help it when a smile appeared on his face, it wasn't the best work, he missed a few spots and the color was not that noticeable since he didn't bleach his hair, but it was there and he loved it, it was a good color on him.

He quickly tidied the bathroom up before returning to his bed and falling asleep once again.

It didn't go well the next morning, John was angry, they fought once again. Dean didn't say a lot but Sam was happy, he finally did something for himself and he loved it.

\---- 

Thinking about it always brings a smile to his face. Thinking about the little and chubby boy, spending his childhood from a dirty motel to another. 

Those weren't the best years of his life, at all, but they're gone, he's older, he's living the life he decided for himself.

Sam worked so hard for this., Life is good now, he's happy, very happy. 

His style changed a lot, he's what one could describe as punk or something like that, he doesn't really care, never cared about labelling himself, in any way. He likes what he likes and if he has a different hair every month so what? He loves the way he can express himself through his appearance. He went from black to yellow, from yellow to red and he not tired yet. 

He wishes dean could see him right in this moment, Sam is sure his brother won't even be able to recognize him. He has piercings now, and tattoos. Maybe dean would be proud of him? Sam bets Dean has a few tattoos himself maybe they could get a matching one someday...yeah that would be nice.

He straightens his septum and checks his freshly dyed purple hair in the mirror. He smiles, lip ring twinkling in the light. He ruffles his still wet hair one last time before leaving the room.


End file.
